American and Canadian brothers
by CrazyCookies48
Summary: America is Britain's little brother, and Canada France's. Even though they live apart, they still find a way to see each other. And, with America as one of the brothers, they almost always get into trouble. They like to do insane things together, and sometimes with other chibi naitions. With them, you never know what to expect. But, you can say one thing, it won't be normal!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I've talked a lot about doing a Hetalia FanFic, and I'm finally doing it! This is about America and Canada's childhood with Britain and France. (^_^) hope you like it!**

_**Chapter 1: Oni-chan, can we visit my brother?**_

The chibi nation called Canada sat on the couch, munching on a crescent roll. That was mostly all he could find for breakfast in his French household. It was morning, around 9:00 AM, and Canada was fully dressed, clean, and ready to do something with his day.

"I wonder where Oni-chan is." Canada said, turning his head from left to right.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Canada said to himself. "He usually takes an hour and half on his hair, and men's make-up." Canada said, jumping off of the couch the go get a glass of orange juice. He used a stool to get a glass, and poured himself a small cup of juice. After he finished it he said down at the counter.

Not too long later, France came in to the living room, looking quite fabulous. If you asked Canada, he wouldn't say it, but he was almost completely convinced France wasn't bisexual. Just gay.

"Good morning, _ma Cherie_." France said, bending down to kiss the chibi nation on the forehead.

"Good morning, Oni-chan." Canada responded. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Wonderful." France said "Do you want any breakfast?" He asked the small boy.

"No thank you." Canada said with a smile "I've already eaten." France turned to the small nation, and smiled.

"OK." He said.

"Can we visit America and Britain, today?" Canada asked sweetly.

"I can but… I don't really want to see that tea-stain today." France said, scoffing.

"Please? I really want to see him." Canada said, looking directly at France, with huge anime eyes.

"Fine." France said, walking to get his _"Satchel" _Canada called it a purse.

"Let's go." France said, bending down to offer his arms to carry the small nation. Canada walked over and allowed himself to be picked up by his older brother.

Soon they arrived at the household of a small boy named America, and a rather bossy, bushy eye browed English man. France, still holding Canada in his arm, walked over to the front doorstep, and knocked on the front door.

"Coming!" A voice with a British accent yelled form inside the house. A few foot steps could be heard, and then England was standing at the door way, facing France.

"Ugh, what do you want, Frenchie?" He asked, annoyed.

"Don't give me that!" France retorted. "I'm here because my little brother wanted to see yours." He said in self-defense.

Britain scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "well, I guess come in then." He said, and sarcastically moved so France and his brother could come in.

"America is still sleeping." Britain said, closing the door behind him. "I've tried everything to wake him, but he won't." He said, turning to look at his two guest, one of whom he wishes wasn't.

"I can try." Canada offered up, sweetly. He jumped form Frances arms, and began his way upstairs. He couldn't see if France was intending to follow him, but the last things he heard before he reached America's room was:

"Don't go up there!" Britain said in France's direction. "I don't want you molesting him, you pedophile." Britain said, stopping France.

"I'm not a pedophile!" France said to him. "I may be a rapist, but I'm not a pedophile!" The French nation responded.

Canada arrived at him twin brothers room, and gently opened the door, in hopes not to wake him brutally.

"America?" Canada called softy, seeing his brother sleeping in a bed. "America, wake up." He said, climbing onto America's bed, and shaking him gently.

"Huh?" America said, slightly opening his eyes. "Britain, I told you, I'm not waking up till noon."

"I'm not Britain." Canada said in a whisper. "And, I personally think noon Is a little late." He continued with a smile.

"Canada?" America said, sitting up. "Whoa, bro!" America exclaimed, lunging to the side to hug his twin brother. "When'd you get here?" America asked, enthusiastically.

"Just now." Canada responded with a smile. "I wanted to come visit you." He said.

"Awesome, dude!" America said, getting up. "Let me get my clothes on!" America said to his brother. And with that, he put on a T-shirt and jeans, and ran downstairs with Canada.

They came down to the first level of the house to see Britain and France arguing, Britain exclaiming how a rapist wasn't any better than a pedophile.

"Hey…um…guys?" Canada whispered, but, of Course, neither of them heard him. "Oh." Was all Canada could say, because he was used to the idea of no one hearing him, or seeing him at that.

"Chill, bro. I got this." America said, boastingly. "GUYS!" America yelled, causing everyone st completely stop, and look at the small chibi nation, who obviously had a big mouth, and strong lugs, for his size.

"I think they could hear you in China." Canada said to his brother.

"What's a China?" America asked. Causing Canada to give the original face-palm.

"What is it?!" France and Britain said in unison, causing them both to look at each other and scoff.

"Can me and Canada go the woods and play?" America asked, without actually asking his brother if _he wanted _to go out and play.

"Sure, just be careful" Britain said the small America.

"Yay, and don't go too far." France said, hugging Canada before he went outside with his brother. As Canada and America got outside, Canada turned to America.

"What do you want to do out here?" Canada asked.

"I heard from Australia, that there a small ledge, not too far from here." America said, as he walked. "I want to go climb it!" He said, looking at Canada, expecting an excited reaction.

"What?" Canada asked, concerned. "Are you sure? Do you even know _how _to rock climb?" Canada asked his twim.

"Of course I know how to rock climb." America scoffed. "I'm a pro. Just like I am at geography." America responded. That was when Canada began to fear for his life.

**How was it? I think I liked it for a first chapter. This story is basically just going to be random, funny, stories from their lives. I would LOVE IT if you left ideas, or recommendations for me to write about in the reviews. It could be anything and I'll fit it into the story (even bring up other Hetalia characters as chibis if you want.) (^_^) **

**Did you like? Not like it? Either way, please review!**

**TOMATES!**

**PurpleNinja, **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: **_**"A god?" **_

The two small chibi nations walked alongside each other in the forest outside of the American brother's home. The dead leafs, crunching underneath their small feet. Canada looked around nervously. "_Why am I doing this?!_"He thought to himself. "_If Oni-chan knew, he would be so mad!_" He said to himself.

"Um… America?" Canada managed to say.

"Yeah?" America said, completely carelessly.

"A-are you sure we should be doing this?" Canada asked, looking side to side once more.

"Yeah, dude. It's totally fine! Trust me!" America said, running ahead a little. Oh no. Whenever America said: _trust me_. You could never trust him. He would screw whatever situation up, no matter how perfect it started out. And this scenario didn't start out too perfect to begin with.

"Uh… I guess…" Canada murmured. He continued to walk even though he was getting worried about how far away from their house they were getting. He was scared that they weren't going to be able find their way back. And he wasn't going to leave a bread trail behind them. He has read somewhere that some processed bread can harm some forest animals. He didn't know if it was true, but he didn't want to take the chance.

They soon arrived at a tall ledge (more like a large boulder) and America seemed overly excited.

"Wow, dude! Look at how big it is!" He exclaimed, wail jumping up and down.

"Yay, well, I guess…" Canada said, keeping the phrase "_If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all._" In mind. America ran in front of his brother, jumping on the large boulder, and beginning to climb it.

"America!" Canada yelled. "That's dangerous! You'll get yourself stuck up there!" He screeched form the ground.

"I'll be fi-" America began, when, in the middle of his sentence, slipped and almost fell of the top-bottom of the boulder, but held on at the last second.

"America!" Canada yelled from the forest floor. "Be careful!" He screamed.

"Yeah, yeah." America said, continuing to climb his way to the top of the boulder. As soon as he reached the near top, he felt his foot begin to shake. The chink of rock that was supporting that foot broke off the boulder, and America's small chibi foot furiously thrashed into the air, dangling from the side of the large rock.

"America!" Canada yelled, now with a very frustrated voice. "Are you OK?"

"I- uh – think I am?" America said, dangling a few feet above the ground (but it seemed very high up for two chibi boys.)

"But, I… uh… think I'm stuck." America said, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Oh, great." Canada said, sitting on the floor, and putting his face in his hands. "How do you intend to get down, exactly?" Canada asked his brother, from a few feet down.

"Two things" America said. "One: I have an awesome plan." He boasted. "And two: what does _intend_, mean?" America asked, turning his head a little.

"Oh my god." Canada sighed. "Well, you may be stupid, but at least you have a plan." Canada said, looking on the bright side.

"Thank you. Wait…Hey!" America said, realizing the insult.

"So?" Canada asked his twin brother.

"So, what?" America shot back at his brother.

"So, what's your awesome plan?" Canada asked.

"Well, I told Australia about my idea before I left. He said he wanted to come too, but to go on without him, and he'll catch up. He should be here any minute, and he awesome with this kind of stuff. He'll have rope or something, and get me down!" America said, with pride of his plan.

"So your plan is to rely off of Australia, who might not even come?" Canada questioned.

"Why you got to be so negative?" America asked, still dangling from the rock.

"Well, wail you rely off that, I'm going to go look for something to get you down from there." Canada said.

"OK, Canada. But you better not just go home, and ditch me." America said, looking back at his brother.

"I wouldn't do that." Canada said, getting up, and walking off.

Not too long after Canada went off to find something to help America out of his 'situation', America began to hear footsteps cueing from the wood.

"Canada?" America called in the direction of the sound.

"Na! It's me, ey'! Australia!" The other small nation called as he came in the direction of America dangling from the boulder.

"How'd ya get yourself in this mess, mate?" Australia asked, coming up to America, and realizing the situation.

"To be honest… I'm not really sure." America responded. "Can you help?" America called to his brother.

"Sure!" Australia called, lunging a rope up the boulder, and climbing up it. But as he got to America, he did not stop. He kept going, until he got to the top.

"Australia!" America called. "What are you doing?! You're supposed to help me down!" America yelled at his brother.

"Sorry, mate." Australia responded, in shame. "I just got so into this boulder, the adventurous side of me, the real me." Australia boasted about his adventure skills. "I had to get to the top! But to be honest, the view isn't so cool from up here, after all. And I'm not sure how to get down from here…" Australia admitted.

"Oh, fantastic." America said, realizing that they were both stuck, and he wasn't sure when Canada would get back.

America dangling from the ledge, with his brother, Australia, only a few feet above him, standing on an edge of the boulder. Australia sat there, with his rope sitting beside him. America looked up, realizing the ropes presence.

"Hey!" America yelled to his brother. "Why don't you use that rope to get us down from here?" He asked.

"Cause, I'll slip on the way down, and I'll begin to fall so fast, I'll burn me hands." Australia said, wail looking down at his small hands.

"Oh, I wouldn't want you to burn your hands, princess." America said sarcastically. "Wail you wait up there for a miracle cause' you don't want to get your hand dirty, I'll just dangle here, waiting, my arms slowly being pulled out of their sockets." America said, turning his head.

"Hey, wait just a-" Australia was cut off by the sound of bunches of leaves being crunched underneath the feet of something _very _large. The two small boys began to grow a little scared as the sound got closer, and closer.

"You hear that, right?" America asked his sibling.

"Yeah, mate." Australia said, the same amount of concern in his voice.

Just as the two boys were about to scream, Canada's head popped out of the top of a bush.

"Canada!" They both screamed in relieved unison.

"Thank god it's just you! But… why is from your neck down covered by that bush, and since when are you _that_ tall?" America questioned.

Just as he said this, the rest of Canada came from out of the bushes, but not just Canada. He was riding on a very strange, very _large _animal. Neither America, not Australia, knew what the animal was, but they thought they'd heard some other people say it was called a 'moose.'

"What the heck is that thing?!" Australia asked, looking at the creature.

"I don't know, really, but…" Canada's eyes widened, and began to glimmer as he spoke. "I think it's a god." He said, leaning forward and rubbing his face against the moose's back.

"Well…" America said, not sure how to react to Canada's sudden weirdness. "Tell you god to get us down from here!" America demanded.

"Ok, ok." Canada said, moving the moose forward so that the two chibi boys could jump on its back. After America and Australia were both successfully on the moose's back, Canada pointed the moose forward.

"Onward, my lord!" He yelled.

"Hey, Australia?" America asked, turning to his brother a little.

"Ye, mate?" He responded.

"Is this normal?" He asked Australia.

"I, uh, think I read somewhere that all Canadian children go through this." He said, looking back at America.

**How was it? I think the whole chapter I couldn't wait till the part where I could pull out the moose! I just think Canada is supper adorable in this one! Please leave ALL ideas for the story in the reviews!**

**Did you like? Did you not? Either way, I'd appreciate it if you reviewed!**

**TOMATES!  
**

**PurpleNinja,**


End file.
